In a radio distributed base station system, a remote radio unit (Radio Remote Unit, RRU) may be connected to a passive antenna. Currently, the evolution trend of the radio distributed base station system is to integrate the RRU with the antenna. That is, the RRU and the antenna form a whole. An active antenna system (Active Antenna System, AAS) architecture is an integrated antenna architecture.
An antenna system in the prior art is shown in FIG. 1. The antenna system includes two antenna element arrays. In both antenna element arrays, every element serves to both transmit and receive signals. One antenna element array 1 is connected to an active component, namely, a transceiver (Transceiver) 2, to form an active antenna architecture and implement 2-transmitter 2-receiver (2T2R); and the other array element array 3 is connected to the RRU, and is a passive antenna. The prior art supports the receiving performance gain of two channels, namely, the receiving performance gain of 2R, but the network performance gain is inferior.